Pelle et râteau
by Cateyed
Summary: One shot,slahs inspiré par l'émission Pelle et râteauqui vas s'en rouler une?qui vas s'en prendre un?.Pour ceux qui connsaissent pas c'est une version moins pourrie de tournez manége
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:Tous les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf dans mon ptit monde imaginaire mais je doute fort que cela sois suffisant lol)

genre:Romance et humour (bien sûr)

rating:Comme c'est ma premiére fic sur ce site on va en faire un tout gentil tout guilleret

couples:HP/SS

comment m'est venu cette idée catastrophique:Eh bien je n'arrivais pas à dormir(pour pas changer),et je me suis souvenue(sans raisons apparentes) de cette émission que j'aimais bien regarder..."Pelle et râteau" et je me suis dit "tient! ça ferais ptet un bon one-shot".Je vous laisse juger ;-)

Chapitre unique:Pelle ou râteau?

premiére partie.

Le survivant avait le trac:les mains moites,la respiration rapide et un rythme cardiaque qui grimpait en flèche.Mais pourquoi avait-il le trac?Etait-ce parce qu'il se trouvait face à Voldemort?

Pour ainsi dire...non,il avait réduit au silence Mr Face-de-serpent-Voldemort à l'aide du sort qu'il affectionait tant...l'Avada Kedavra.Il y avait déjà 3 mois de cela.Mais ce n'est pas la raison du trac de notre héros favori.

En fait il était stressé car il se trouvait sur un plâteau de télévision moldue et il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel émission de télévision...surtout pas...C'était "Pelle et râteau",la célébre émission qui avait pour but de réunir deux personnes-de préférences célibataires- sans que les deux personnes ne se voient,basant ainsi l'hypothétique relation sur les goûts et points communs.

A chaque fois,une personne avait le "choix" entre trois prétendant(e)s mais dans le cas d'Harry c'était trois prétendants,vu son orientation sexuelle.

Alors voila,notre héros se trouvait dans le célébre fauteuil en forme d'oeuf ,dans un décor blanc et rouge qui respirait l'amour...et un tout petit peu la niaiserie.

Il n'était jamais aller sur un plateau de télévision et encore moins dans le but de trouver l'âme soeur.A ces pensées,il se mit à hyperventiler...Pourquoi diable avait-il cette appréhension?

La réponse est toute simple:Il avait déjà trouver l'homme de sa vie.Le probléme c'est que lui,le survivant,n'était pas l'homme de la sienne.Dure réalité.

Enfin,le présentateur-qui avait un peu de retard,mettant ainsi les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve- arriva à la gauche d'Harry,souriant.

Il avait un physique atypique-moyen,la peau noir foncée(très belle peau d'ailleurs),les cheuveux tenant en une coiffure excentrique,un peu enrobé et un humour à décaper-c'est ce qui fesait son charme.

-"L'émission commence dans 5 secondes-4-3-2-1...C'est parti"

le générique de l'émission résonna alors dans tout le plâteau et le stress d'Harry atteignit son paroxysme,si bien qu'il manqua de s'évanouir.

-"N'ayez pas peur,tout se passera bien" eût le temps de souffler le présentateur-Magloire-pendant que le moment du générique arrivait à "Qui vas s'en rouler une?qui vas s'en prendre un?"

Harry reprit confiance en lui,aprés tout ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde sorcier allait le voir.Magloire,commenca à parler.

-"Bonjour et bienvenue sur le plâteau de pelle et râteau.Aujourd'hui c'est une émission spéciale "Gay" et je peux vous dire qu'il y a du choix" coups d'oeil interessé de l'animateur envers Harry,aprés tout l'homosexualité de Magloire était de notoriété publique."Dans cette émission nous accueillons Harry,un anglais tout comme ses trois prétendants.Alors Harry comment vas-tu?"

-"Je suis très stressé mais ça va" sourit le survivant.

-"Je comprends,ce n'est jamais facile de faire de la télé.Alors Harry,présentes-toi je crois que tu le feras mieux que moi"

-"Oui...euh...Je m'apelle Harry,j'ai 17 ans bientôt 18.J'habites avec un ami de mon parrain à Londres, je suis passioné de sport.Je ne sais pas encore quel métier je vais choisir mais j'ai encore le temps de décider."

-"Prends ton temps pour décider,aprés ça ton métier tu devras le garder toute ta vie.Veux-tu dire un coucou à la caméra avant que ça ne commence?"

-"Oui je tient à dire bonjour à une personne.Tou d'abord à l'ami de mon parrain qui comptes beaucoup pour moi...Rémus,je t'adore et merci de me supporter."

-"Bien Harry,maintenant je vais demander aux trois autres hommes de se présenter.Je crois que tu ne seras pas contre...?"

-"Pas du tout"

-"Bien,alors nous allons commencer par Andrew.Présentes-toi Andrew."

-"Eh bien je m'apelle Andrew,j'ai 21 ans,j'habites Londres et je suis étudiant en informatique.J'aime la lecture,le base-ball et les animaux."

-"Très bien.Ensuite nous avons Julian.Fais de même Julian."

-"Bonjour Harry,je suis Julian,j'ai 19 ans,j'habites à Brighton et je fais des études de droit.Je suis passioné par la pêche et j'adore flâner sur les plages,pendant mon temps libre."

-"Bien et alors le troisiéme candidat...présentez-vous."

-"Je m'apelle Severus,j'ai 37 ans,j'habites en Ecosse à 30 kilomètres de Glasgow pour être exact.Je suis enseignant et ma passion c'est la chimie."

-"Bien,bien,bien Harry je peux d'ores et déjà t'affirmer que tu as trois prétendants drôlement mignon.D'ailleurs si il y en a un qui se fait éliminer je veux bien vous connaître un peu mieux et je..."

Pendant que l'animateur draguait honteusement,Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.Avait-il bien entendu?Le troisiéme s'apellait Severus,était enseignant et adorait la chimie(branche moldue des potions,en tout cas pour cette fic ci)?

C'est peut-être une coincidence...

Une coincidence?Que ne faut-il pas entendre comme connerie?Tout concordes... 

C'était juste pour t'éviter de faux espoirs,alors calmes-toi

-"Bien alors passons,sans plus attendre,à la premiée épreuve"

_petit jingle ridicule rien que pour vous faire patienter..._

-"Bien alors voici la premiére épreuve...Une roue vas tourner,ou plus exactement deux roues vont tourner,donnant ainsi une partie du corps d'Harry et ce que vous devais y faire.C'est compris?"

Trois "oui" à l'unisson lui répondirent et pendant ce temps,une femme vint bander les yeux d'Harry afin qu'il ne voie pas les candidats.

-"Alors Andrew,d'aprés les roues vous devez lecher l'oreille d'Harry.C'est parti"

Andrew,à qui on avait préalablement bander les yeux,se fit diriger par une jeune femme et une fois les genoux à terre,se mit à consciencieusement lécher l'oreille gauche de notre survivant.Cette légére caresse lui avait flanqué de sérieux frissons le long de l'échine.Très interessant n'empêche,même si il n'était pas Severus,l'homme de sa vie.

-"Severus vous allez bien?Vous êtes tout pâles et vous serrez les poings?"demanda la voix inquiéte de Magloire.

-"Ca va" répondit simplement une voix chevrotante.Peut-être n'étais-ce pas Seeverus,car cette voix était à des années lumiéres de celle de l'homme de sa vie.

-"Bon Andrew,retournes à ta as-tu trouver ça Harry?"

-"C'était très bon,il fait ça très bien."

-"Je n'en doutes pas petit polisson...Alors maintenant au tour de Julian"_petit moment où cette roue de m tourne et pendant ce temps on se tourne les pouces..._"Voila,Julian tu vas devoir lècher les lèvres d'Harry."

_Même manège:on lui bande les yeux,on le fait venir à la rencontre d'Harry..._

Julian lècha les lèvres offertes comme si c'était une crème glacée exquise.Il lècha le contour de cette chair bombée et purpurine,ensuite il testa toute leur douceur.Quand il voulû entrer sa langue dans sa bouche,le survivant esquissa un mouvement brusque vers la droite,ne voulant surtout pas aller plus loin.

-"Ohlà Julian,tu ne doit pas le galocher mais seulement lècher ses lèvres.Severus,vous n'allez pas l'air d'être très bien,vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester?"

-"Je vais très bien et je veux rester"lui répondit cette fois une voix glaciale et furieuse.Peut-être que c'était lui tout comptes faits.

-"Bien"reprit un Magloire peut rassuré"Julian c'est un premier et dernier avertissement,il ne faut en aucun cas dépasser les avez-vous trouver ça,Harry?"

-"Moins bien et c'est devenu pire depuis qu'il a tenté son coups"

Harry était tout bonnement furieux face à ces initiatives.Non mais de quel droit se permettait-il d'essayer de l'étoufer?

-"Bien Severus,vous allez embrasser les lèvres d'Harry"

_Même topo...oh et puis m c'est pas ça le plus important..._

Severus se pencha avec une lenteur affolante vers les lèvres de son étudiant.Harry ne put réprimer un gémissement langoureux à faire fondre un içeberg.Ou à damner un saint.Et le sévy était loin d'être un saint(un dieux du sexe oui mais pas un saint.)

-"Voila alors Harry comment c'était?"

Harry aurait tout bonnement étranglé l'animateur d'avoir briser cet instant magique.Un comble pour un sorcier.

-"Tout simplement magnifique"

Severus revint à sa place avec un sourire fesant au moins trentes fois le tour de sa tête(il a tout de même un périmétre crânien impressionant)

Les épreuves se succedérent,Severus obtenant le plus grand score de points,explosant de jalousie à chaque fois qu'un de ces vermisseaux tentait de toucher un peu plus son Harry adoré.Les deux autres étaient à égalité de points et Harry décida d'éliminer Julian,le coups de la "pelle" lui restait au travers de la gorge.

Ils purent se voir "en vrai" et Harry se dit qu'il avait fait un très bon choix de le virer:il était moyen,un physique banal et des cheuveux blonds emmêlés.Beurk.

Il y eût une nouvelle floppée d'épreuves ridicules et sans grand interêt mettant la patience très limitée de notre sévy à l'épreuve.Puis enfin ,l'épreuve ultime car ils étaient à nouveaux à égalité.En effet Harry-qui fût pris d'un accés de sadisme-voulait faire payer à Severus de lui avoir mis un râteau.Ze râteau of ze millenium.Harry espérait seulement qu'il s'agissait bien du vrai Severus,car pour lui il n'y en avait qu'un .Etait-ce un Severus_ made in china_? Il esperait que non.

-"Eh bien maintenant ,place à l'épreuve ultime...Harry nous allons te mettre sur l'estrade,les yeux bandés,et Andrew et Severus vont venir chacun à leur tour danser contre toi.Est-tu prêt?"

-"Oui" lui répondit tout simplement Harry.

Harry fut guidé jusqu'à l'estrade,seul de minces faisceaux de lumiére traversaient le bandeau opaque sur ses yeux.Andrew fût mené jusqu'à lui,il posa sa tête tout contre son cou,humant son parfum.

Quelques secondes plus tard,Tom Jones claironnait son "sex bomb" tandis qu'Harry se laissait faire.Andrew était un très mauvais danseur.Il lui marchait sans cesse sur les pieds.Son choix était fait(depuis longtemps) mais quand on lui demanda comment il trouvait la prestation d'Andrew il vanta ses mérites de danseur.Aussi donc le dénommé Andrew se mit en tête d'aller danser des claquettes à Broadway mais c'est une autre histoire.

Ce fût au tour d'un Severus-passablement ennervé-de se coller contre SON Harry.Le hasard-mon oeil- voulû que la chanson sur laquelle ils dûrent danser fût celle du groupe Goldfrapp,intitulée " I'm in love with a strict machine...".

Severus voulait montrer à cet arrogant d'Andrew qu'il était meilleur danseur que lui et pour ce faire quoi de mieux que de se frotter langoureusement(si bien que ç'en devenait obscéne),ses mains se promenant sans retenue sur le corps d'Harry.Ce dernier n'en menait pas large et dans un accés de folie pure se mit à retirer le bandeau de ses yeux et celui qui obstruait la vue de son amour.Severus était partagé entre la joie et la stupeur mais il décidé d'envoyer cette derniére aux orties en embrassant fougeusement son jeune élève.Devant le regard médusé de Magloire et Andrew.

-"Je suis désolé mais c'est lui l'homme de ma vie,c'est Severus.Nous nous connaissons déjà et je peux vous dire que c'est "Pelle".

Andrew et Magloire acquiéscerent silencieusement.Quand l'amour viens vers vus il faut saisir sa chance.Le générique de fin retentit,les deux amoureux continuaient de s'embrasser sans trop se soucier du monde qui les entouraient.

_Pendant ce temps,dans un bureau du treiziéme étage..._

Un vieil homme regardait cette émission sur un large écran.Il était assis au bout d'une table ,plusieurs personnes étant assises sur les côtés.Un silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'enfin,un homme d'une quarantaine d'années leva timidement sa main.

-"Oui Mr Cresson?"

Ledit Bernard Cresson(me demandait pas d'où ça vient,je viens de l'inventer) rebaissa sa main,toussota et la voix chevrotante,rassembla tout son courage.

-"Monsieur,ce n'était pas prévu que ça termine comme cela et d'ailleurs je tient à vous faire toutes mes excuses.Etant le responsable de cette émission,je ne vous en voudrez pas si vous me virez à moins que vous voulez que je démissione..."

Bernard Cresson attendait fébrilement la sentence de son supérieur,directeur de la chaîne télévisée sur laquelle passait "Pelle et râteau".Ledit directeur joignit ses mains dans un geste pensif,regardant son interocuteur avec un vif interêt que peu de gens accordaient à cet homme d'une transparence affligeante.

-"Non Mr Cresson,j'ai mieux en ce qui vous concerne"_Cresson frôle la crise d'apoplexie et tant bien que mal,essaye d'avaler sa salive en un gloups sonore_"Vous êtes augmentés.D'ailleurs vous obtenez le poste de sous-directeur de la chaîne.Cet épisode est un des meilleurs de cette émission depuis son commencement et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir embauché.Aussi avez-vous mon entiére confiance."

Cresson resta stupéfait,ainsi que la majoriré de ses collégues qui convoitaient ce poste avec toute la cupidité qu'un corps humain pouvait contenir sans craquer.D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas donné cher de la peau de ce Cresson qui avaient eû l'idée-saugrenue selon eux- d'organiser une émission spéciale gay.Que le directeur avait accepté avec enthousiasme,se chargeant lui-même des candidats qui viendraient sur le plâteau.

-"Merci Monsieur,c'est un réel honneur pour moi et je ..."

-"C'est un honneur pour moi que vous acceptiez ce poste.Il se trouve aussi que ces deux hommes sont heureux et cela grâce à vous.Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour cela.Sur ce,la réunion est terminée,bon week-end à vous tous et Monsieur Cresson je vous dit à Lundi."

L'assemblée,écoeurée par la chance insolente de Cresson,replia bagages aussi vite que possible,si bien que le vieux directeur se retrouva seul dans sa salle de réunion.Il regardait la ville au-dehors par les baies vitrées qui recouvraient tout un pan de mur.Il laissa son regard dériver sur un journal qu'il tenait entre les mains,La gazette du sorcier,où on annonçait en premiére page le mariage du survivant avec son professeur.C'était pour ce week-end.Le vieil homme sourit,satisfait,mais ce mariage lui fit le constat de sa propre vie.Il était vieux,très vieux car il avait vu ces jeunes hommes en tant qu'enfant.Il avait même vu leurs parents.Et aussi il était incroyablement seul,depuis le décès de Minerva.

Une tête passa par l'entrebaîllement de la porte et la tête ronde de Bernard Cresson émergea,sans le reste du corps,comme si il avait une cape d'invisibilité.

-"Merci encore Monsieur,je ne saurais vous témoigner toute ma gratitutde,d'abord vous m'avez présenter cette femme merveilleuse qui est devenue mon épouse,ensuite vous me donnez ce poste.Vous êtes un saint."

-"Oh non"répondit le vieil homme en se levant,venant à la rencontre de son bras droit."Vous ne devez votre bonheur qu'à vous-même.Je n'ai fait que donner un petit coups de vous avez fait pour Harry et Severus.D'ailleurs en parlant de votre femme,comment vas la délicieuse Ginny Weasley?"

-"Très bien,le bébé est prévu pour la fin de ce mois."

-"Tout mes voeux de bonheur.Allez filez,et passez un bon week-end ainsi qu'une belle vie,ne terminez pas comme moi,seul et vieux."

-"Merci,Monsieur Dumbledore"

-"Je vous en prie,apellez moi Albus..."

**The end...**

_Alors comment vous trouvez cette abomination?Laissez -moi,s'il vous plaît,une review car je viens quand même de passer deux heures et demie à pondre ceci.Bisous._


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews,ensuite pour répondre à véro oui c'est bien moi l'auteur q'un amour de chinchilla.

Seulement il y a eu un gros problème sur le site où je l'avais envoyé et la webmastrice à été obligée de toutes les enlevées...dommage.

Donc elle n'existe plus,mais pour finir,Severus et Harry finissent ensemble ;-).

Mais si tu veux,je peux tout de même aller voir si il ne reste pas l'adresse de l'ancienne version,récupérer le plus de chapitre possible et les envoyer sur ce site mais je ne te garantis rien.

Bisous.


End file.
